Assault Container
Assault Container is a tactical armed carrier in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Assault Container can be thought of as an assault-oriented replacement of the normal MS containers of the CBS-70 Ptolemaios, giving the ship offensive capabilities it originally lacked. Additionally, it has the ability to transport the Gundams and GN Arms, and can provide the Gundams with support fire during combat. The unit is powered by GN Particles and has a storage tank for reserve power; however, it requires a GN Drive to fully power and to utilize its full potential. The rear section of the unit has a hatch that opens to allow docking with the Gundam and GN Arms, with the latter's rear thrusters as part of the container's overall propulsion system when fully docked. The unit was designed for atmospheric exit and re-entry, this eliminates the Gundam's weakness of returning to Ptolemy without a covert orbital elevator ride. The GN Particles released from the unit can be used to generate a GN Field for shielding; the field can also be used to amplify the container's physical power to charge though the Earth's atmosphere and against enemy targets. Internally, the container has its own 2-seat bridge and enough space to accommodate a small crew. From there, the pilot has full control with propulsion, navigation, and weapons systems. When the GN Arms is docked, the cockpit is connected to the container bridge by the pilot's seat. When the pilot needs to leave the container, there is a mechanism to deliver the pilot back into the GN Arms. The unit itself has a GN Drive docking port, designed to dock into the cone for siphoning its particles. If the Gundam itself is damaged, CB engineers can refit the GN Drive itself with particle cables to power the container. For weapons, the container is armed with 2 GN Beam Cannons, 2 GN Beam Guns, and 8 missile tubes (3 GN Missile in each tube, totaling 24). Though not shown, its overall combat capabilities can likely be enhanced with Trans-Am through the GN Drive. Although the Assault Container was proven a worthy asset, only two were ever created. Armaments ;*GN Missile :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a series missile tubes. It has four 1-Tube GN Missile Launchers and two 2-Tube Missile Launchers, which carry eight GN Missiles in total. ;*GN Beam Gun :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a pair of GN Beam Guns. They are used to engage soft targets and in a defensive capacity. ;*GN Beam Cannon :As a combat transport vessel, the container is armed with a pair of GN Beam Cannons. Their firepower is higher than the GN Beam Guns. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :Using the power of the Gundam's GN Drive, the assault container can create a GN Field for defensive purposes, or even it used as a means to ram targets. ;*Trans-Am System :Trans-Am is actually an ability from the Gundam. The Container can siphon the powers of Trans-Am to power its systems and allow it to perform three times its normal specs. Since the GN Arms and Gundams have no problem using Trans-Am even though they were designed without knowledge of the system, the same is also likely true for the Assault Container. History Taking Exia to Earth The Assault Container made its debut during ''Operation Fallen Angels. ''Setsuna F. Seiei, the pilot of Gundam Exia, based on the actions of Team Trinity and the formation of the UN Forces, resolves to confirm for himself what the true purpose of the Gundams is, Ptolemaios helmsman Lasse Aeon volunteers to take Exia to Earth with the Assault Container and GN Arms Type-E. Setsuna is given the mission of rescuing Team Trinity, who are on the run from the UN's GN-X Squadron, and Lasse wants to take this opportunity to do a performance test of the GN Arms. Defending Ptolemaios The Assault Container is next launched in Episode 24. Lasse launches in an Assault Container (loaded with Exia and GN Arms Type-E) to destroy Alejandro Corner/Alvatore, while Kyrios and Nadleeh launched from their containers to defend the Ptolemaios. Lasse opens fire on Alejandro with GN Missiles and the GN Beam Cannons, but the Alvatore blocks them with a GN Field. With its most recent damage, the Ptolemaios is unable to raise its own GN Field, and Sumeragi decides to go to the Assault Container to shoot down the Alvatore. Sumeragi and Ian attack Alejandro with its GN Beam Guns, and destroy an GN-X which destroyed the bridge. Lasse and Setsuna continue to fire on the Alvatore to no effect. Lasse rams the assault container into the Alvatore, but the Alvatore's GN Field repels them. The Alvatore's arms then grapple onto the assault container and destroys it as the Exia and the GN Arms Type-E ejected. Picture Gallery Assault Container.jpg Assault Container Weapons.jpg Assault Container Hanger.jpg Assault Container Missile Barrage.jpg|Assault Container's GN Missile Barrage Assault Container GN Beam Cannons.jpg|Assault Container's GN Beam Cannons Assault Container Ptolemaios.jpg|Assault Container docked with Ptolemaios Assault Container GN Beam Cannons 2.jpg|Assault Container firing GN Beam Cannons Assault Container versus Alvatore.jpg|Assault Container's GN Field versus Alvatore's GN Field Notes & Trivia *The Assault Container is one of the rare units made by CB that doesn't have any classification; it's not part of the GNR series. Articles & References External links *Assault Container profile on MAHQ.net